


Goodbye

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, but that's ok, no issues with sexuality here, noble Gray, not entirely accurate, second world war, soldier Natsu, they're just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: It's 1943 and the Second World War is happening. Natsu turned 18 and now he has to enter the army and Gray has to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble, hope you like it^^

Wanting to go to the war wasn’t a popular way of thinking, nor cursing ones noble blood which impeded to go to said war. However Gray wasn’t ordinary in many levels and this fact was something who would cause Lord Silver Fullbuster many nights filled with headaches duo reporters writing about irresponsible heir and fellows noblemen and parliamentarians whispering critiques behind his back when they thought he wasn’t listening.

It didn’t help the world was a chaos, Hittler had just proven himself once more after gaining Japan’s support and the United Nations were struggling against his well planed attacks and marvelous strategies.

Nothing could get worse.

Except it did. Nothing out of proportions, a problem that could be compared to a rock being throw on the vast ocean. But it was big to Gray, because Natsu had just turned eighteen and had to enlist and in times of war, the prospect of not being called was practically impossible. Unless, of course – there’s always an exception – you have royal blood and your father is part of the Parliament.

So Gray was safe and sound, protected within London and by his family name and that was what soothed Natsu’s heart. It wasn’t enough, it would never be. The dream, the perfect reality would be the world drawing in peace as well as them drawing in love and in each other’s arms and smell and voices and just one another.

Justice rarely won on the balance of the world. The life was unfair, so much by that point that it melt Gray’s dark blue eyes in tears and unrolled his tongue in sobs. He wanted to go. Te raven nobleman wanted to dress in olive green uniform and put on combat boots. Hold hands with the trigger of a gun and feel the cold touch of a grenade. Share those sensations with Natsu and with his fellows soldiers, fight for his country and for the world. Overcome his traumas with Natsu, not help him get over things he could never live. And if he had to die, he wanted his last sight to be Natsu, brave and beautiful, roaring like a dragon and shining like the sun on the middle of the battle field.

His tears fell harder, wetting further the olive green fabric of Natsu’s uniform, arms tightening around the pink haired soldier’s neck. Gray had lost control over his emotions a few minutes ago and he couldn’t care less if others were throwing them weird or pity looks.

“Shhh, don’t cry Gray, not for me, I’m an idiot remember?” The warm air of Natsu’s mouth while he spoke quietly against his ear sent a shiver down his spine.

“I know you’re and idiot, but mine nonetheless. I don’t want to lose you.” The raven’s voice was muffled as his mouth pressed against Natsu’s shoulder.

Natsu’s dry swallowed at the last statement. He wanted with all his being to deny it, to say he would for sure come back, but the odds were against them – like always, it seemed. Instead he only hugged tighter, hoping it would be enough reassurance. However the silence came out as a cruel answer, realistic and harsh.

“Promise me you’ll try.” Came the sudden order and Natsu frowned, opting for staying quiet and letting his boyfriend finish. Gray leaned away a little, wanting to look into green eyes as he requested one last thing. “Promise me you’ll try to come back. Don’t give up into reality, try and come back to me.”  
“I’ll if you also promise me two things.” Natsu refuted, his hands cupping Gray’s cheeks in light touches and when the raven nodded softly he proceeded, “I promise I’ll try, if I wind up dead, you have to go on with your life. Don’t forget me, but don’t stick to the past. But, if I come back will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes, yes!” Gray manage to whimper out before his voice became gravel with tears, little drops of salty water that Natsu affectionately kissed away while ignoring the ones running down his own tanned cheeks. A face splitting smile opened on the raven’s face and he bit his bottom lip, barely able to conceal his happiness.

“I love you, Snowflake.” Natsu spoke with a laugh in his voice, his fingers squishing Gray’s cheeks until those rosy lips formed a cute little pout. He leaned in, leaving a light feather peck on them while descending his hands, one to the back of Gray’s neck and the other back to his waist. “So much.“

“I love you too, flame breath. More than anything.” The use of Natsu’s nickname, which referred to his not so good habit of smoking, brought the ghost of memories upon them. Phantoms they didn’t want to avoid, but instead embrace and never let go, because from now on, memories should be their only friends on this journey they would start apart.

The noise of the train worked as a last call for the soldiers to board. Their time was up. Hugging tight one last time and sharing one last kiss, they parted. Natsu was pulled by his friends who were laughing and mocking Natsu for being so hooked. The pink haired man could only let himself be yanked, emerald like eyes full of longing as he was dragged away from his love.

He stiffly climbed on the train and ran to the first free window spot he found and called out for Gray. With the help of a few colleges he was hanged upside down out side of the window and once more cupped Gray’s face, planting a last lingering kiss on his now fiancee. They poured everything they felt, all the love and passion into that one action. And when they separated, their hearts vibrated with the firm conviction they would meet again, be on this life or another one.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr ' punkakess ' I'm taking request for Natray drabbles!!!


End file.
